


Needed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Movie Night, Dirty Talk, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Release of tension and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

Jared moaned as he thrust into Jensen, again and again. 

"Greedy bastard," Jensen muttered as he managed to reach between his legs and jerk his cock in time with Jared's movements.

"Needy bitch. Fucking hell, needed this, and needed you."

"Shit, more. I need more. Come on; want to feel you come undone, want to feel you dripping out of me for days. Love it when you make me owned; love you."

The younger man could only moan as his hips sped up. Pushing into Jensen harder and faster.

They both moaned when they heard the opening music for the new Avengers movie. Nothing was better than a quick fuck in the theater. 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this to see if I could still write a porny drabble. I think I succeeded.


End file.
